


Augmenting Your Skill Set

by starrynightshade



Series: The Less Dangerous of Two Truths [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightshade/pseuds/starrynightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing?” She asked, as he pulled a record from his collection and set it on the vintage record player that had been gathering dust since they’d arrived at the Playground. </p><p>“Augmenting your skill set.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augmenting Your Skill Set

**Author's Note:**

> Set after S2 E4.

“Skye.” Coulson said, slightly surprised to see her standing in the door to his office.

“Are you busy?” She asked politely. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Her formality made his heart ache. He knew better than anyone that this new world required them to change, but he missed Skye. And it wasn’t just the fact that he didn’t see her as often, he missed the vibrant and witty girl who had charmed her way into his heart in a matter of days. The young woman standing in his office now was so different from that girl.

“It’s fine.” He said. “Come in, sit down.”

Closing the door behind her, she came in and settled somewhere between leaning and sitting on the corner of his desk. As she sat there, apparently gathering her thoughts, he couldn’t help but be reminded of the corner’s usual occupant; another strong woman who had had the warmth leached from her by the harshness of the world.

“Can I ask you something?” Skye asked, finally looking up at him.

“Go ahead.”

She hesitated for a brief second. “Are you okay?”

“I’m not that fragile, Skye. Sure i got knocked around a little bit, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“No, I mean, are you okay?” She asked again.

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re getting at.”

Skye sighed, and looked down to where her hands were fidgeting in her lap. “You’ve been different lately. I’m worried about you.”

“Skye, I promise you that I’m okay. I’m not sick. I’m not injured. I’m fine.” Coulson insisted. “Well, I’ve probably been drinking too much coffee, but that’s nothing I haven’t done before.” He smiled.

She gave him a half smile. “If you say so, AC.”

“How’s your training been going?” He asked, not wanting her to go just yet.

“May says I’m making progress. My control has been improving.”

“That’s good. I know she’s not always the most open person, but she’s proud of you… we both are.”

She looked back down at her hands, fighting a blush. “You know, I was kind of bummed I couldn’t come with you guys. May says you have some pretty smooth moves.” She said, cracking a smile and for a moment she looked like her old self.

“It was just a little something I picked up at the academy.” He said humbly. “You could probably out-dance me with your hands tied behind your back.”

“I wouldn’t know.” She said. “I was never really the clubbing type, and it’s not like I stayed at a school long enough to go to prom.”

Coulson shook his head. “Unacceptable. If this last mission proves anything, it’s that being able to dance is an important part of being a field agent.” He stood up walking over to the corner of the room.

“What are you doing?” She asked, as he pulled a record from his collection and set it on the vintage record player that had been gathering dust since they’d arrived at the Playground.

“Augmenting your skill set.” He said, holding out his hand. She took it tentatively as the first strains of a Waltz washed over the room.

She paid close attention as Coulson explained the timing and showed her the proper posture.

“Sorry.” She said, accidentally stepping on his toes.

“It’s okay, just don’t look down.” He said.

“You realize that literally all I want to do now is look down?” Skye asked, glancing at their feet.

“You’re overthinking it.”

“You sound like May.” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, May’s right.” Coulson said. “And you shouldn’t do that with your eyes, they’ll get stuck that way.”

“Now you really sound like May.”

“I think you’ve got it.” He said, reminding Skye of what their feet were doing. “Let’s try turning.”

“Oh, I don’t think-“ She started, but he was already leading her into a slow turn. “Hey, I’m doing it!” She said with surprise.

“See? You just can’t overthink it.” Coulson said before suddenly spinning her under his arm.

“Whoa, AC. You do have moves!” She smiled at him. “How on earth did you keep those Academy girls at bay?”

“By being a huge dork.” Came a voice from the doorway.

“Look! We’re augmenting my skill set.” Skye said proudly, somehow managing not to fall out of step with Coulson.

“You’re a natural.” May said, letting the corners of her mouth turn up a little. “Unlike some people.” She added with a pointed look in Phil’s direction.

“At least I finished the class.” Coulson retorted. “And I resent that dork comment.”

May shrugged. “You were a dork, and I had no choice but to drop that class. You bruised my toes so badly I couldn’t walk right the next day.

Skye smirked and bit back a dirty joke.

“Something to say, young lady?” Phil asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

“As much as I would love to stay and relive your glory days, I have work to do.” She excused herself with an exaggerated courtesy and walked out the door.

“If it makes you feel any better, your dorkiness was very endearing.” May said, taking Skye’s place in Coulson’s arms.

He smiled and dropped a kiss to her temple. “I know.”


End file.
